A New Ending
by nikki855
Summary: Nikolina Dragomirov is one of the first vampires to ever be created. She is seeking out the Cullen Clan to join their family and way of life, but gets more than she expected from this new life. Main Romance between Nikolina and Jacob Black. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. A new begining

**_-hey guys so this is a kind of continuation of the Twilight Saga after Breaking Dawn by about 3-5 years; what are the Cullens up to. How are Edward, Bella, and Renesemme. It will focus a lot on jacob and add in some new werewolf lore. Please like or feel free to leave a review of things you liked or dont like. Ill try to post regularly depending on how busy my life gets. Thanks for reading!!! _**

**_I do not own any of the characters those belong to the amazing SM. _**

I am Nikolina Dragomirov. I am a vampire, the first vampires. I had 3 siblings; Nadya, Elian, and Angel. We were created around 1200 BC, by a very powerful witch Tatianya. The plauge infested our lands and took most of the people with it. My parents, the king and queen of our land, sacrificed their lives and throne for our immortality. It is now 3200 years later and this is my story on how it all changed.

Seattle

Present Day

I wondered down the crowded streets. No particular direction in mind. Watching as human life went on around me. My long light brown hair whipped across my hard pale face, but I didn't feel the need to correct it. I wore a grey petty coat, normal dark blue jeans, and a pair of heeled boots to try and fit in with the humans around me. If anyone was paying attention they would know there was something different about me, the inherent beauty would be the biggest indicator. But humans are set in their ways only paying attention to their worlds. My world was lonley and mostly uneventful. So finding myself halfway across the world from my home was a bit outside the norm. I knew where I wanted to go, it was silly to wait, and maybe the whole things was silly. After 3200 years I guess you stop caring about being silly. Time was not the same enemy it had once been. Back when I was a slave to time, a human. My body alive, pumping blood, aging. I could feel the humans around me; their warmth, the thrum of their hearts, the different aromas each of them put off. Yet the moment my vampire instinct noticed, I dismissed the urges just as sudden.

A heavy breathe was pushed from my lungs, the mental tiredness that came with this existence got to me a lot. This was something I heard a lot from vampires with abilities like Benjamin. I had been in Egypt before this, looking for the vampire that could control the elements. I found him and with my ability, not only copied his power but got an extensive look into his every thought he had ever had. Thats where I found his thought and memories about a new special clan he had met; the Cullens. From his mind I pulled where they lived, how they lived, and what they had overcome as a family. Before Benjamin it had been a while since anything interested me. After searching his memories and finding the Cullens; I had to know, how to be apart of them if I could.

Thats what brought me here to Seattle, the Cullens and the possibility of a family. But the possibility of being rejected was making me nervous and seem like a coward. I was a lot of things but a coward I would like to think was not one of them. Before this endeavor I tended to do things by brute force but I couldn't force them to like or accept me. I knew this would be harder for me, after watching any family or friends I had die, I stopped making more. I stopped letting anyone into my heart or my life. I groaned at myself for being a coward and decided to stop procrastinating. I made my way to a deserted alley where I know no one would see me and took off the direction towards Forks, Washington.

I thought a bit about how I would approach them on the hours journey. They had a future seer, maybe she would see me coming? I could tell when I was getting closer their scent was trailed all over the area. Closer to town I came across a fresh trail of all there scents leading me somewhere. I decided to follow the scent to see if I could find them before heading to their house. No more than 30 seconds after following their fresh trail I came to a clearing, and on the other side the entirety of the Cullen clan stood facing me. I stopped some short distance away and stared at each of them intently. Their eyes were so different from any vampires I had met before. Their stances were calm and relaxed, but we all stared at each other with bubbling curiosity.

Carlise Cullen spoke first to break the staring contest

"Welcome, we wish you no harm as long as you mean the same."

He seemed to have an American accent so I changed mine to make them more comfortable.

"I do not wish harm." I said plainly

Carlise and Esme smiled, but the rest of them still seemed hesitant.

"We saw that you would be arriving in our area and that you may be sticking around. Our daughter Alice has a . . . unique gift and saw you coming." He explained

So they knew some of my intentions already, I guess that saved me some time. I considered for a second on what to say 'I want to join your family' may seem too forward. But it may diminish my chances of being in their family if I lie. I decided to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"I have recently met with Benjamin and Kubi in Egypt where he told me about your coven." I quickly added " and your interesting way of life"

Carlise smiled even wider and asked

"Are you interested in joining our way of living?"

This made me smile, knowing this was going the way I wanted.

"Yes"

They all seemed to relax at this answer except for Edward.

_Ah yes, hello mind reader._

His eyes narrowed on me and he said

"I would like to ask some further questions"

I nodded knowing I would have to conceal what I could about my true origins.

"I can see that you mean no harm, but I think you left out some details." He said accusingly

I let my mind go blank except for the information he would have already heard,

"Yes, I suppose I should also mention I have a gift. I can read minds the same way Aro of the Voultori can. I saw everything Benjamin and Kubi know about you and your family from their memories. In addition I have not only come to join your way of life . . ."

Most of them besides Edward and Alice tensed at my words not knowing what I was going to say next

"I have come to join your family if you will have me." I said with a level if uncertainty.

The rest of them that didn't know what I was going to say seemed surprised. Carlise was the first to reign in his surprise,

"Thank you for sharing more information with us freely. While we are very open to new family members we like to know more about them, like a name and where you are from?"

I chucked to myself for the obvious oversight of sharing who I was,

"I am Nikolina Dragomirov third born of King Aleksei and Queen Yana. Where I am from is a little hard to pinpoint as the city is no longer there. But currently is it on the eastern most point of Russia next to Bulgaria."

Carlise extended his hand and I shook it. I was floored by the memories and past thoughts that flowed into me.

"It is nice to meet you Nikolina Dragomirov, why don't we go back to our home to finish this conversation."

"Yes, and please call me Nikki."

The clan turned and started to run east, I ran close behind them but not really paying attention. The memories were still floating around inside me and I was taking my time to go through the most vital ones. His transformation and burning in complete silence, the thirst and denial to kill for it, the subsequent animal attack from the haze of the thirst, his time with the Voltouri, and lastly his new famiy. It all swirled around in my head that I barley realized we had reached another clearing with a big modern looking house. The house from two vampires thoughts I had collected.


	2. A New Hope

The home before me had a certain openness about it, and I had extensive memories of this house, yet I wasn't in any of them. The lack of sunlight didn't dull the beauty of the house either. The whole clan filled into the house and seemed to end in the dining room with a long white ornate table. Most of the Cullens sat in seats around the table while Emmett and Edward remained standing toward the back of the room. We all sat there for a moment before Bella jumped up and said,

"Please excuse me there is something I need to take care of."

She quickly walked away and was out into the forest, the opposite way we had come, and out of earshot. Edward seemed the most impatient,

"You shook Carlises hand, I saw the memories and thoughts in your mind, so you are mostly caught up on us. I think we should still know more about you."

I pursed my lips at his lack of patience,

"That seems fair, as I said before I am Nikolina Dragomirov born 1200 BC in a city called Sybolativa."

Images of my home passed through my mind easily, concealing certain parts I was not ready to share.

"I was turned at around age 21. Along with my 3 siblings. Once we were turned and realized the curse that had been thurst upon us, we left our ruined city. We traveled around the world as the times would allow. The rest of my family is now dead so it is just me felt. I am also sure you are interested in my past feeding habits, I have not had human blood in about . . . 50 years give or take. I also have never killed a human, I only drank from the freshly dead, and it was not a death I caused. Career wise I have done a few things, mostly I practice medicine much like you Carlise. I have also gone to school for Advanced Mathematics, Technology, and Law. "

They all seemed stunned past words,

"Your about 3200 years old, you have to be the oldest vampire I have ever met or even heard of existing by far. How does the Voultori not know about you?" Carlise asked.

"They more than know of me; they know me, but they believe me to be dead." I said solemnly, not willing any further thought or images on the issue for Edward to see.

Alice spoke then, "I think she should stay!"

She said in her high pitched bell like voice. She stood up and walked over to me, knelt before me and hugged me. I embraced her awkwardly, but noticed I got no contact with her skin to get any thoughts, memories, or powers from. Some of them still seemed wary of me, suspicious even.

"Alice . . ." Edward said in exasperation,

"Don't you think the rest of us who can't see everything she will tell us in the future, should know more about her?"

He spoke about me like I wasn't sitting right here before him. Her face turned from Edward to me and with an impossibly bigger grin,

"It's not MY fault I know almost everything there is to know about her already."

She whipped her head back to Edward and her smile disappeared,

"And speaking about her like she isn't here is rude Edward. Also, piece of advice don't pressure poor Nikki to tell you things she may not be ready to tell. She will in her own time."

I spoke up to ease the tension and remind all of them I was still present in the room,

"I'll tell you anything you want to know and if its too private or I am not ready to share I will let you know."

"Okay, well lets start with why the Voltouri thinks your dead when you obviously are not?"

Of course he wants the start with one of the more difficult questions.

"Well they saw my powers as a threat, to what they were building when they were still becoming 'The Volutori'. Aro, Caius, and Marcus along with some other gifted individuals attempted to eliminate me as a threat. I also had gifted individuals on my side who made it seem as though they were successful. I have stayed to myself and hidden from them since."

It may not have been the whole truth but was a very close twin.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't the entire story?" Edward said knowingly

"Edward, this is not an interrogation, you said yourself she doesn't wish to harm us. Any further details you want to share on what happened is up to you Nikolina. I apologize for my sons rude behavior, he is just overprotective." Carlise smiled warmly at me.

He looked around at his whole clan and said

"We all have details from our past that we would rather leave in the past and were definitely not the first things that were told about ourselves. Things that new members may not understand without proper explanation."

I agreed with him until I realized there was an undertone to what he was saying. A spark of a memory surfaced in my mind, Renesemme. Her uniqueness and their need to see my reaction to her before any further conversation of be joining the coven could happen. As soon as I thought her name Edwards attention was focused solely on me. A small growl emanated from his chest. I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness, it was funny that he would think that I would care what Renessemme is. He visibly calmed after he heard that thought pass through my mind. I spoke up to cue the rest of the clan in on Edwards random reaction,

"I know about Renessemme, first from Benjamin's and Kubi's thoughts, and second from Carlise. So I am all caught up on what she is, and how she came to be. I have no issues with it but I am rather intrigued. I also know about the wolves. . ." I felt guilty. "I don't care about any of it to be honest."

They all went statue still before we heard 2 others approach. I heard her strange heartbeat first, so fast like the sound of feet hitting pavement during a marathon. The second thing I noticed was her smell, not overly sweet like a perfect vampire but not exactly desireful like a humans. It wasn't as though I hadn't seen the others have these exact thoughts before this point but to experience it myself was shocking. The duo walked into the room a moment later and stopped in the doorway, ready to make a quick get away should anything go wrong. She had grown since Benjamins time with the Cullens but she looked the same as Carlises memories. She looked to be physically approaching her early teens, 11 maybe 12. Bella looked guarded in a way, just as protective as Edward had. Renessemme stepped towards me when Bella grabbed her arm to stop her,

"Mom, you heard her, and if she even had a thought about hurting me dad would be there before she could even try." she reasoned with Bella.

I heard more noises outside, of large animals, it must be the wolves. I focused back on what was happening before me,

"Oh for pete's sake! Can everyone please relax, she really isn't going to hurt anyone, you all are a bunch of up tight vampires." Alice said in an exasperated rush.

They all seemed to relax, especially Rosalie who I hadn't noticed was as tense as Bella. I smiled feeling relaxed and calm myself. I turned my eyes towards Jasper and sent a silent thank you.

"Hello Renessemme, and Bella."

They could hear the calm and friendliness in my voice and this helped them to release some of their anxiety. Renessemme walked the rest of the way to me, held out her hand, and said,

"Hello Nikolina, it is nice to meet you."

I reached out and shook her hand. All at once I was thrown into the thoughts of a truly remarkable being. In addition to her every thought, her power filled me up with a warm happy feeling. It took me a few seconds to sort it out before a blinding smile tugged at my lips and I wrapped my arms around the girl. She hugged me back fiercely as though we had been friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

Carlise chuckled, "Well so far, I think you will be a welcome addition, but as you mentioned before there are other people involved. The wolves as I am sure you know are also a part of our family. They will have to give their blessing before we can officially welcome you. "

I nodded expecting this as the final people I would have to win over. Renessemme smiled wide,

"I want her here and Jake won't say no if I can promise she won't kill or feed on humans."

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the dining room and towards a door that led to the back yard. The rest of the clan moved with us as she said loudly,

"Jake! Bring some pack members and Sam."

I could hear them moving closer to us now, we stopped in the middle of the lush back yard facing a wall of thick Spruce trees. We remained still as we waited, when five men and one woman came walking out of the tree line. They all had the same dark russet skin, short black cropped hair, and tattoo on their upper left arm. I focused on the ones on the outside memorizing their features; height, body build, body language. I looked into Carlises memories and realized Leah and Seth were on the outsides of the group. Next to them were Quil and Embry. Then there was Sam, I scanned over him in depth, interested in what I knew about their history with each other and the Cullens. My eyes left Jacob for last, he found my eyes in that same moment. He froze his forward advance towards us, his eyes going wide with terror, and sunk to his knees. His pack members took immediate notice of this and the air glimmered around them. Where they stood before now stood 5 enormous growling wolves, Jacob was the only one who had not shifted. The Cullens all turned to Edward to explain the silent attack that had happened to make the wolves react this way. I took one step back ready to defend myself if needed, but before I could summon any power, Jake ran out between the wolves and me. He stopped right before me, turned around to his pack and yelled,

"Wait!"

They all halted in confusion, I felt the heat coming off skin so close to mine. It was like raw electricity, I could also smell the scent coming off of him it was the most delectable thing, the perfect mix of appetizing and musk that reminded me of Sybolativia. He breathe in deeply then said,

"She didn't hurt or attack me. She didn't do anything. . ."

"Jacob I don't understand, are you sure? I have never heard of it before?" Edward responded to some thought Jacob had.

I wanted to know what was going on so badly but Jacob had the most protective stance before me.

"I well. . . imprinted on her."


	3. A New Future

_**Hey guys, I wanted to thank everyone for all the views, follows, and favorites. Please feel free to leave a review on what you think, of the story, certain things you want to see, or heck if you even wanna discuss lore I'm down. I am also really sorry this chapter took forever, I am a software developer and when I get a new project it eats so much time and energy, so plz bear with me, but As always enjoy!**_

Every being surrounding me went still, silent, and stunned. The stillness didn't last long, Jacob got out of his protective stance, and turned around to stare at me. His forehead became wrinkled, he stared at me even harder like he was trying to solve a complex puzzle. My brain went at hyper speed even for a vampire; imprinting, I recalled what I knew from Carlises thoughts. Jacobs original imprint with Renessemme, and Jacob and Bella's attachment before Renessemme even came into being due to the future imprint. At once I understood the others reactions, the impossibility of the situation, and finally the implications. I took in another huge breathe and looked at the beautiful man in front of me. My head then turned to Renessemme, who was in an equal state of surprise. My voice cut through the silence like nails on a chalk board,

"How?" echoing the look on everyones faces.

No where in the thoughts was there anything about multiple imprints. Actually, the opposite, they seemed to think of imprinting as soul mates. I needed an explanation, someone to tell me this was all a misunderstanding.

The one named Sam said, "Jake? Are you sure? It has never happened in all of our history?"

"Yes, I would know this feeling from anywhere" he muttered.

He took one more step toward me and was close enough to touch, without raising my arm very high. He then whipped his head towards Renesssemme, as though a silent voice had called his name. He sauntered over to her, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground. He was a man who looked as though his sole reason for existing was about to be ripped from his hands if he didn't hold on tight enough. It felt like I was intruding on their private moment, but the weird pangs of jealousy made me unable to look away. The realization that I was jealous was even more bizarre as though I had any claim to the man that held Renesemme so close. Suddenly, Bellas voice broke through all the private thoughts that were circling around,

"Can someone please explain to me whats going on?" Anxiety radiating from her and the Cullens.

Yet no one seemed to have a good answer. An answer that made sense. Jacob let out a loud sigh, and shifted his body directly into a strong gust of wind that seemed to be targeted for me. It hit me almost as simultaneously as the wind, the mouth watering smell mixed with the smell of home. The pain and desire washed over me like a tidal wave; drowning and suffocating me so all I could see or smell was the desire. I had never in all my existence wanted a human this badly before. The next moment I was on the ground being held down by Edward,

"Emmett, Jasper, help me."

Then they all had me pinned down, I couldn't fight, nor did I want to. Everyone else in the back yard seemed bewildered by this reaction. However Edward and Jasper were touching my bare skin. I could feel there powers filling me up, both of their mind related powers. Then at the same time everyones thoughts and feelings assaulted me, along with Jacobs scent. Even for a vampire all the stimulation was a lot to take in at the same time. Edwards mind was suddenly very confused while reading mine, while I was reading his. I could also hear the thoughts and feel the powers that Jasper was trying to use to keep me calm. I let him; I had been holding my breathe since they put me on the ground to make sure no animalistic part of me tried to fight them. I decided since I was properly in my place, I would test the air again. I took in a deep breathe; it was still just as strong and tempting as it had been before. Edward heard this thought and held firm on me not trusting that I wouldn't try to break free. Bella stepped forward and said,

"Edward, please tell us whats going on?" her distress was so evident, I could hear Edward's pain at not answering her the first time.

"Do you remember how I told you, you used to smell to me when we first met, and I wasn't sure that I wouldn't hurt you?" he said solemnly.

He turned his attention back to me, but I could see the reference in the rest of their minds. All of their own point of views on Bella and Edwards first time meeting, Edwards reaction, Bella's anger, and lastly their combined hurt.

"How are you reading their minds without touching them?" Edward asked accusingly.

I had a decision to make, tell them the truth about my powers, or leave.

"My power is not to read minds like Aro does exactly. It is making a sort of copy of the power for me to use at will, given with physical touch." I said defeated.

As I finished my sentence all of their thoughts went from shocked to amazed, curious, suspicious, and so many more. Then their minds went blank, but maybe blank wasn't the right word, dark? Like all of their minds were radio's that someone turned off. The memories of Carlise, Benjamin, Edwards, and Jasper crashed into my mind in the same instant their minds went blank. My eyes tore away from Jacob and settled on Bella. She was actively using her power, concentrating hard to wrap her shield around her family to protect them.

"I am not a threat to anyone here, except maybe Jacob." I said, hurt by her reaction.

A loud chorus of snarls and growls came from the large wolves in the edge of the backyard.

"Can you control your thirst for him?" Edward asked in a strained voice.

I tested the air again, swallowing another lung full of fiery air. The pain was the first thing that I noticed then the desire, it was strong, but if I kept my distance I would be able to control the thirst. I had never spilt human blood while the human was alive, I was not starting now. Edward let go of me slowly, testing to see if I would jump up and make a break for Jacob. When he seemed sure that I was not going to attack Jacob he said,

"Jasper, Emmett, its okay, let her go".

They hesitated only a moment before releasing me as well. I stayed on the ground for a moment longer summoning the will power to not hurt Jacob. I stood up slowly, both for the sake of everyone watching me like a hawk and for my own sake. My gaze which had been on the ground to try and gain control now drifted back towards Jacob. He looked torn, but smiled reassuringly at me.

"Please, do not think I cannot control myself. I have never felt desire for blood like this, not even when I was a new born. As I said previously I am actually quite practiced around human blood it has almost no allure to me except to keep me from rotting away." I said, begging them to understand.

"Why am I different?" Jacob asked.

I forced my mind to go blank at this line of questioning, not being ready to share that part of who I was. Carlisle spoke up with what he believed to be the answer,

"No one really knows why this happens, it random we believe."

Each breathe I took was like swallowing pure fire, but I knew that taking the pain now would make it easier to wrap my mind around each time. Eventually my mind would know the pain, handle the pain, and push it to the back of my conscious thoughts as I had done with human blood.

"She has gotten a hold on it, Bella love, you can stop now. She truly means no harm." Edward said.

As all of their thoughts and feelings suddenly flooded me again, Alice stepped forward. She grabbed my arm, noticeably not making contact with my skin and started leading me towards the house.

"Ill show you which room is yours since we know that you aren't going anywhere. . . " she said in her normal cheery voice.

All of their thoughts and feelings were overwhelming me as we walked away, I wanted to answer them a loud since I wasn't sure which ones were aloud or internal.

_Are you okay? _Alice asked in her head, I could tell since I hadn't seen her lips move.

I nodded and we continued into the house. We traveled up the main staircase, to the right, and down a long hallway with a room at the end. I recognized the room from the memories I had seen, it was what used to be Edwards room, minus most of the furnishings.

"So, if you let me know your clothes size, style preference, and what you would like to decorate the room with, I can get that for you. Since you have the memories of a few people who live here, I'm guessing you will know where everything is. I'll also give you some time to sort out those new gifts." She smiled kindly at me and left the room.

I walked over to the long black leather lounger and scanned around at the large built in bookcases. I couldn't even think of what I wanted to put in this room while all their thoughts seemed to be screaming at me along with each emotion attached to that thought. If a vampire could have a headache, this would be the worst one of my existence. I sat down on the lounger hoping to meditate and figure out how to "selectively hear" what their thoughts were. As well as, how to pick out what was thought and what was actually what the person said; and who did each set of thought and emotions belong to. Their was one set that I tried to focus on the most; Jacob. I must have scared him, and if not scared him then at least made him repulsed by my reaction. When I zeroed in on the thought I believed to be his, they weren't scared or repulsed. Confused maybe but mostly curious and intrigued. He was talking with the members of his pack now that they had phased back, about the legends, and what this meant for their tribe. I was simply listening, not having many thoughts myself when I was caught off guard by his next thought,

_She is my imprint, I have to go talk with her at the very least. Why does this shit have to be so complicated. I will go to her and we will talk about this and what this means. She must be so freaked out. But then again maybe not, she is one of the oldest vampires Carlisle has ever met. And god is she attractive, no jake you cant have these thoughts, not with so many mind readers around..._


End file.
